Making Peace
by dustytiger
Summary: Why was Garcia so adverse to Alvez? And what DID he do to her to make her change her mind? Alvez/Garcia. Stand alone. Shortfic.


Title: Making Peace  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I still do not own CM it belongs to its network, creator, writers, actors, actresses and all the other lovely people who bring the show to us!  
Summary: Why was Garcia so adverse to Alvez? And what DID he do to her to make her change her mind?  
Notes: I had this idea that Alvez had actually met Garcia briefly when he first started with FBI and was not so nice. I was on the fence about ending it with them together until "cool hand Luke" and JJ asking what did you do to her? I'll prolly rexamine that little bone we've been thrown, but for now here's a little stand alone ficlet.

* * *

Garcia was surprised when Alvez had invited her for a drink after work. She was even more surprised that no one else from the team was there when she arrived. They had been getting along better of late, but she still hadn't expected this. She ordered herself a martini while he ordered a beer, as well a plate of vegetarian nachos. She smiled, glad he had orders something they could share, she wasn't really hungry but if food was there it would be hard not to want some.

"I'm hungry," he explained with a smile.

She nodded. "I guess I could nibble on a few," she told him.

"My treat, if you want a full meal too."

"Thank you, but I think the nachos will be good."

She was even more quizzical, what was going on? Although they were starting to get along better, but she didn't think they were at the point of having drinks or meals together without the rest of the team as a buffer. The server came back with their drinks. She took a sip of her drink and was even more surprised when he put a box down on the table. She wasn't sure if it was for her, and she didn't want to grab at it like a child at Christmas.

"I realized I did meet you before, I joined the team," he explained. "When I first started with FBI, I was getting the tour and you were sitting with one of the techs."

She nodded, remembering that day. She had been showing one of the techs a new programme they'd started to use. She had heard a lot of things in her time with FBI but for some reason those words had stuck with her all that time, "I didn't realize that techs were so hard to come by, I thought this was a federal building not a drag show."

He hadn't been subtle about it, and the agent he was with was talking about her as they walked away. That's the part that really bothered her, she hated when she knew someone was talking about her behind her back. The tech she was working with had been really nice about it, but the whole thing had left her feeling very sour about the agent who she later found out was Luke Alvez with fugitive apprehension.

"You must have felt like you had been punched in the gut when you found out I was being transferred to the unit," he sighed.

She swirled the olive I her martini glass. "That pretty much sucked."

"I understand why you dress how you do now,' he explained. "I had just come out of the army, not that that's an excuse for being such an ass."

"No, it's not."

"I'm sorry, and that's for you." He slid the box closer to her.

She opened the box and smiled, inside there was a bright yellow sunflower hair clip. "I don't think this is FBI regulation," she joked.

He grinned. "I don't care, and I shouldn't have then. I'm sorry and I'm sorry it took me so long to make the connection."

"You're a boy."

"Ouch, I deserve that, but my whole gender might not."

She laughed. "Okay fair enough, thank you for this, where did you find it?"

"When I was home visiting my sister a few weeks ago she dragged me out shopping, I saw this and it made me think of you."

She took his hand, and squeezed it. "Thank you, it's perfect, I love it."

"I'm glad you like it."

Something electric passed through them the moment she touched his hand. She was about to say something when the server came back with the nachos. He smiled at her and they began to eat the food. When they were done neither of them wanted to move, since everything was going well, but they also didn't want to order anything else just for the sake of keeping the table.

"Reid mentioned that the fall colours are at their peak, the arboretum is not far from here, I know it's a little late but we could see what we see and watch the sunset," Alvez suggested.

Garcia smiled. "Hm, that sounds nice."

Alvez settled up with their server and they walked toward the arboretum together. When they arrived they were both surprise that something so picturesque was so close by and neither of them had ever been. As they walked his hand had moved to her hip. Usually she didn't like when guys did that, it felt like something possessive but with him it was softer, it was protective and comfortable.

"How did I not know about this place?" she asked. "It's beautiful. Look at all the colours."

"It's amazing," he agreed. "Leave it to Reid to know about something like this.'

"I'll have to thank him for that. If he brought girls here he might not be so hopelessly single," she laughed.

Alevz laughed as well surprised when she turned around and kissed his lips softly. He froze for a moment, but soon wrapped his arms around her. She mustered all of her courage and deepened the kiss, glad when he didn't pull away right away. They both enjoyed the embrace for along moment. He slowly pulled away running his hand along her cheek.

"We'll miss the sunset," he told her.

"Oh," she whispered, not wanting to miss the sunset but also liking the idea of kissing him again.

He pulled her into his arms. "That's better."

"Hmm, it is," she agreed as they watched the sun disappear behind the colourful foliage. "This was a good date."

He laughed. "I didn't mean for it to be a date."

She chuckled a little. "The best date of my life was only supposed to be two friends having a drink and making amends. I kind of like that."

"Me too, are you cold?"

"You're keeping me warm."

"Do you want to get a hot chocolate?"

"I can make you some at my place."

"I like the sound of that, I'll have to swing by and pick up Roxy from doggie day care."

"I get to spend more time with you and my surrogate puppy," she said kissing him again.

He smiled at her after pulling away from the suggestive embrace. "Yes you do."

"Awesome."

They both knew this was going to change everything at work, but they didn't want to talk about that yet. For the moment they just wanted to focus on their new relationship without having to worry what anyone else might say. Everyone had been telling her since he'd joined the team to be nice to him; she was sure none of them thought it was going to be like this though. They left the arboretum hand in hand, hoping that they really would have a weekend off.

The End

Notes: So what did you think? As much as I love Morgan I see them as brother and sister, Alvez has something more hehe… I hope you liked it! Hopefully my muse will give me more hearts and hugz -dusty


End file.
